11β-HSD-1 is an enzyme that converts 11β-dehydrosteroid, which is inactive steroid, into an active steroid, and is considered to have great significance in biological basal metabolism (Non-patent document 1). Also, an 11β-HSD-1 knockout mouse has resistance to hyperglycemia induced by obesity, stress and the like (Non-patent document 2). Also in human, a similar phenomenon was observed when carbenoxolone which is an 11β-HSD-1 inhibitor was administered (Non-patent document 3).
These facts suggest the possibility of a selective inhibitor of this enzyme as a therapeutic agent in insulin independent diabetes and obesity (Non-patent document 4).
Patent document 1 discloses a pyrano[2,3-d]pyrimidine derivative as a compound useful as a therapeutic agent for diabetes.
Patent document 2 discloses a thiazolidine derivative as a compound useful as a therapeutic agent for diabetes.
Patent document 3 discloses a derivative in which 3-position of oxazolidinone is substituted with arylalkyl as a compound useful as a herbicide.
Non-patent document 5 and Patent document 11 disclose a derivative in which 3-position of oxazolidinone is substituted with arylalkyl, as a compound useful as a cholesterol-lowering agent.
Patent document 4, Patent document 6 and Patent document 15 disclose a derivative in which 3-position of oxazolidinone is substituted with arylalkyl as a compound useful as a therapeutic agent for thromboembolism.
Non-patent document 6 discloses a solid-phase synthesis method of a derivative in which 3-position of oxazolidinone is substituted with arylalkyl.
Patent document 5 discloses a derivative in which 3-position of oxazolidinone is substituted with arylalkyl as a compound useful as a NMDA receptor antagonist.
Patent document 7 discloses a derivative in which 3-position of oxazolidinone is substituted with arylalkyl as a method of producing oxazolidone.
Patent documents 8, 9 and 10 disclose a derivative in which 3-position of oxazolidinone is substituted with arylalkyl as an intermediate of a compound useful as a therapeutic agent for diabetes.
Non-patent document 7, Patent document 13, Patent document 14 and Patent document 18 disclose a derivative in which 3-position of oxazolidinone is substituted with arylalkyl as a compound useful for an antihypertensive.
Patent document 12 discloses a derivative in which 3-position of oxazolidinone is substituted with arylalkyl as a compound useful for a cardiac stimulant.
Non-patent document 8, Non-patent document 11, Non-patent document 12, Patent document 16 and Non-patent document 13 disclose a synthesis method of a derivative in which 3-position of oxazolidinone is substituted with cyclohexyl.
Non-patent document 9 and Patent document 19 disclose a synthesis method of a derivative in which 3-position of oxazolidinone is substituted with arylalkyl.
Non-patent document 10 discloses a derivative in which 3-position of oxazolidinone is substituted with arylalkyl as a compound useful as a therapeutic agent for angina pectoris.
Patent document 17 discloses a derivative in which 3-position of oxazolidinone is substituted with arylalkyl as a compound useful as a therapeutic agent for hypotension.
Patent document 20 and Non-patent document 14 disclose a derivative in which 3-position of oxazolidinone is substituted with arylalkyl and cyclohexyl as a compound useful as a muscle relaxant.
Non-patent document 15 and Patent document 21 disclose a pyrrolidine-2-one derivative having 11β-HSD-1 inhibiting activity, but they fail to disclose an oxazolidinone derivative such as the present compound.    [Non-patent document 1] Clin. Endocrinol, 1996, vol. 44, p. 493    [Non-patent document 2] Proc. Nat. Acad. Sci. USA, 1997, vol. 94, p. 14924    [Non-patent document 3] J. Clin. Endocrinol. Metab., 1995, vol. 80, p. 3155    [Non-patent document 4] Lancet, 1997, vol. 349, p. 1210    [Non-patent document 5] Archiv der Pharmazie, 2005, vol. 338, No. 4, p. 147    [Non-patent document 6] Tetrahedron Letters, 2002, vol. 43, No. 46, 8327    [Non-patent document 7] Journal of Chromatography, A, 1996, vol. 740, No. 1, p. 11    [Non-patent document 8] Journal of Polymer Science, Part A, 1989, vol. 27, No. 6, p. 1843    [Non-patent document 9] Tetrahedron, 1987, vol. 43, No. 11, p. 2505    [Non-patent document 10] Journal of Medicinal Chemistry, 1986, vol. 29, No. 6, p. 1065    [Non-patent document 11] Journal of Coatings Technology, 1983, vol. 55, No. 700, p. 49    [Non-patent document 12] Macromolecules, 1981, vol. 14, No. 5, p. 1434    [Non-patent document 13] Chemische Berichte, 1960, vol. 93, p. 1975    [Non-patent document 14] Journal of the American Chemical Society, 1960, vol. 82, p. 1166    [Non-patent document 15] Bioorganic & Medicinal Chemistry Letters, 16 (2006), p. 5555    [Patent document 1] WO06/124490    [Patent document 2] WO94/022857    [Patent document 3] WO06/090792    [Patent document 4] WO03/000256    [Patent document 5] WO02/072542    [Patent document 6] WO01/047919    [Patent document 7] JP2001-055383    [Patent document 8] JP11-035534    [Patent document 9] U.S. Pat. No. 5,488,064    [Patent document 10] U.S. Pat. No. 5,606,069    [Patent document 11] WO93/022298    [Patent document 12] JP05-148247    [Patent document 13] U.S. Pat. No. 4,602,093    [Patent document 14] EP64294    [Patent document 15] DD153682    [Patent document 16] U.S. Pat. No. 4,066,628    [Patent document 17] DE2606140    [Patent document 18] JP49-020768    [Patent document 19] GB938424    [Patent document 20] U.S. Pat. No. 3,062,828    [Patent document 21] WO2007118185